


Marin Karin

by mchks



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Exhibitionism, Hypnotism, M/M, Spit As Lube, akira's charmed and in the case of this fic it means he gets horny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Ryuji and Kamoshida make a deal. (But you should never trust a king in his dungeon)





	Marin Karin

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, as always if you dont like it dont read it (but if you do like it, let me know!)
> 
> EDIT: OH NO I SPELLED RYUJIS NAME WRONG!!! THATS FIXED 
> 
> @bigfuckqe on twitter

“Let her go!”

Kamoshida’s golden eyes widen as he turns away from Ann. Ryuji swallows in an attempt to banish the lump in his throat. Akira turns his head in shock as Ryuji steps forward.

Akira places a gloves hand on the blonds shoulder, but it’s shrugged off.

“Please. I’ll do anything. You just need to let her go…”

Kamoshida steps forward, the scratchy faux-fur of his cape brushing Ryuji’s outstretched arm. “Well…” He brings a hand up to feel Ryuji’s jawline, caressing it under the rough edges of his mask. “I suppose. But you better be my star athlete, Sakamoto. Preform even better than the time I broke your shitty _leg_.”

Punctuating the last word, he reaches a socked foot up and taps lightly on Ryuji’s left leg. Ryuji takes a step back, fists raised. But Kamoshida tuts, beckoning him forward again. “C’mere, Sakamoto. I have a special request.” As Ryuji steps forward, Kamoshida snakes a hand around his shoulder and whispers in his ear:

“Sucker.”

Puffs of smoke pop up around Akira, forming into hulking Shadows. Ann, so frightened moments before, morphs into an Incubus, making its way towards them. Kamoshida twists Ryuji’s arm behind him, and the Incubus quickly comes to relieve its master of the _oh-so-tiring_ task of holding a squirming, screaming Ryuji.

“YOU TRICKED ME, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!”

Ryuji kicks at the Shadow’s legs as he continues to shriek, before a rather smug looking Kamoshida pats his head, grinning ear-to-ear. “You really think I’d want to fuck _you_ , Sakamoto?” He pauses to laugh, and Ryuji feels his ears turn red. “I grew tired of you after you went and fucked up the track team. Bet it felt good to let your teammates down, right? But don’t worry, you’ll still get to watch your friend have fun.”

At mention of Akira, Ryuji’s gaze shot over to where his new friend had stood. Now, the formerly composed boy was kicking at the Equine Sage attempting to hold his legs, as another holds his arms. Kamoshida strolls slowly down to a struggling Akira, before whispering a quick _“Marin Karin”._

Sparks rain down over Akira and the effect is immediate. His eyes cloud over and he stops struggling. When the Shadows drop him in a heap on the floor, he scrambles on all fours to hug himself against Kamoshida’s bare thigh. Akira turns his gaze upward, eyes half-lidded, looking at Kamoshida like he’s some kind of god.

It made Ryuji _sick._

“Hello… Who do we have here?” Kamoshida drawls, smiling wide. “A loyal follower? How would you like to feel _really_ good?”

Akira nods, rubbing himself against Kamoshida’s leg. “Kamoshida-sensei, I’ll do _anything_ for you…” 

Kamoshida winks down at him. “Good boy.” He turns his head over to Ryuji. “But we can’t have all the fun, can we?”

Akira follows the man’s gaze, and when his eyes fall on Ryuji his mouth drops open in a small ‘o’. “Of course not!” He says, voice too chipper, smile too wide. “What should I do, Sensei?”

“First, call me ‘Master’.” Kamoshida chuckles to himself after the remark. “And it doesn’t matter to me. What do you think? Is there anything you’ve ever thought about doing to this little brat?”

Ryuji flinches at his words, screwing his eyes shut. _God, please don’t let him do this. I’ll go to church every damn day if you stop this right now._ He can hear Akira’s high heeled boots clicking softly against the floor, feel the breath of the hypnotized teen in front of him. He hears the squeak of leather as Akira peels his dark gloves from his hands, and the swish of something falling to the floor. Ryuji cracks an eye open.

And fuck, is Akira hot.

Even in his current situation, Ryuji can’t stop himself from taking in Akira’s pale skin and slender hips. Messy hair frames a flushed face, mask discarded along with the rest of his clothing. He shrugs off his pants, now wearing only black underwear that displays a _very_ prominent bulge. Long fingers reach up and ever-so-gently remove Ryuji’s mask, setting it aside like a precious jewel. Akira looks up to the Incubus restraining Ryuji, kisses it’s jawline, and asks “Could you let him sit down?”

The Shadow releases a burst of air through its nose, slinking down to sit cross legged. A minute later, it pushes Ryuji roughly into its lap, strong hands nudging his legs apart. Ryuji begins his struggle anew, but he’s no match for the Shadow, especially like this. Akira’s hands begin to undo his belt buckle, then his pants. 

“Akira, please..! I know you can hear me!” 

But Akira continues, pulling Ryuji’s flaccid cock out of his underwear and brings it to his lips. Ryuji gives one last _“Please”_ before Akira licks down his shaft, planting gentle kisses at the base. 

“Ryuji…” Akira sighs, voice thick like syrup. “Don’t you want to feel good too?”

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, though he’d never say it out loud. Ryuji Sakamoto, the delinquent, getting fucked by the Big Bad Criminal of Shujin Academy. Of course, when he’d got to know Akira, his rumored personality wasn’t there at all, but that didn’t stop Ryuji from (shamefully) using him in a fantasy. 

Aw hell, it wasn’t like he could fight them off anymore. 

So he nods, and Akira smiles, and gets back to work.

With your newly-met friend’s lips on your cock, it’s surprisingly easy to forget that the warped desire of your shitty teacher is watching, so when Ryuji throws his head back and sees golden eyes staring at him from behind the Incubus holding him tight, he jolts, sending his dick down Akira’s throat and making him gag. Kamoshida reaches down and pets Akira’s hair as he bobs up and down. “Hold him here.” Kamoshida whispers into Ryuji’s ear. “Push him down.”

When he gets no response, he does it himself. Akira chokes again, and Ryuji gasps in pleasure. “See? Doesn’t that feel good?” Kamoshida chimes, as Ryuji nods frantically. 

“Alright then, let’s move on to the _main course_.”

At the sounds of Kamoshida’s words, Akira pulls off Ryuji with a ‘pop’, and gets a whine in return. He leans in and gives Ryuji a peck on the lips, and a “One second, okay?” before padding off to the gaudy throne where Kamoshida now sat. 

Akira stripped off his underwear, his erection bobbing as he crawls onto Kamoshida’s lap. The man stares at Akira’s leaking cock and smears drops of pre come over the tip, causing Akira to practically _melt_. Kamoshida sticks a hand into Akira’s mouth with an order of “Suck.” And he does. Retrieving his digits, the teacher prods at Akira’s ass, working past the rings of muscle. Akira whines, but Kamoshida shuts him up with a kiss until Akira suddenly sits up ramrod straight and cries out. 

“Did that make you feel good?” Kamoshida purrs. “I’ll do it again if you’re good for me, okay slave?”

Akira nods fast, making to pull down Kamoshida’s boxers until he gets his hand slapped away. 

“Show me how you prepare yourself first. And don’t be shy about giving the brat a show too, yeah?”

Akira pushes his hips down onto Kamoshida’s fingers, moving slightly as the older man makes a scissoring motion. “A-Another please” Akira pants, and Kamoshida is all too happy to oblige. 

Ryuji can feel the hand of the Incubus leave his shoulder, and the other readjust so it can safely stroke itself. Ryuji attempts to wiggle away, but the one-handed grip holds firm, even with the shadow gyrating against his ass. He moves his arm so he can touch himself too, Shadows shouldn’t have all the fun.

After three fingers, Kamoshida’s decided it’s enough. He yanks down his boxers and his cock springs out, leaving Akira’s eyes wide. He positions himself the best he can over Kamoshida and slowly sinks down, wincing as Kamoshida places his hands on Akira’s hips and pushes. “What a greedy slut.” Kamoshida hisses, as Akira struggles to take more. “You take my cock like a fucking champion. Better than any of the girls back on the volleyball team. How many men have you let fuck you, huh? Ten? Twenty?” He laughs. “I bet that’s just since you moved to Tokyo.”

Akira moans shamelessly, throwing his head back. _He’s amazing,_ Ryuji thinks. Akira’s moans are aphrodisiac, guiding Ryuji’s hand as he strokes himself, watching Akira’s every move. Screw getting fucked, he wishes he could just bend Akira over a desk and fuck him. Far away from Kamoshida and this stupid fucking castle.

Kamoshida’s pulling Akira down more often and working his hips in the throne, so it’s unsurprising when Kamoshida grabs Akira’s ass, grip tight enough to leave tiny crescents in previously unmarred skin, and comes. Akira yells out as his own orgasm comes not long after. The sight of Akira pulling away with cum running down his thighs is almost too much to bear, and Ryuji comes last, with a shout of “Akiraaa..!” and the bucking of the Shadow beneath him. 

Kamoshida shoots Ryuji a wink and disappears, along with the other shadows, and Ryuji scrambles as fast as he can on his hands and knees to reach Akira, who’s now slumped over the throne.

“C’mon, dude.” Ryuji says, pulling Akira up from the ground. “Let’s go home and get cleaned up.”

He has a _lot_ of explaining to do.


End file.
